


Welcome to the Tower, Science Minion!

by Brynhildr



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her first day of work at the Avengers' Tower with Jane, and Darcy is nervous.<br/>Not because it's her first day.<br/>No.<br/>She's pretty sure she's about to meet her soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Tower, Science Minion!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This is my first work of fanfiction I've ever posted. It just popped into my head, no idea where it came from, not beta-read, written on my phone. It's not a pairing I usually read, but I was inspired so I hope you like it!

Darcy was a bit nervous. It was her first day at work... Well technically she'd been working for Jane for a while now, but this was her first day at work in Avengers Tower. She was excited to be working in the same building as Thor, mostly because Jane would be more willing to take breaks when her man was there to distract her, but also Secret Archer Agent Arms was there and she had fun trolling people with him. They made quite a team during the clean up in New Mexico and had become buds ever since. Even if the man had Agent IPod Thief as a soulmate.

  
No, Darcy was nervous because she was pretty sure she was going to meet her soulmate today.

  
" _Welcome to the tower, Science Minion_!" Was scrawled across her collar bone and down her sternum.

  
Yep, pretty sure she was going to meet her soulmate today.

  
She took a deep breath and opened the front door to the lobby, slipped through security with a flash of her badge and a smile, and walked into the waiting elevator.

  
"To the labs!" She exclaimed, looking at the camera in the corner.

  
"Yes, Miss Lewis," JARVIS replied. " Doctor Foster arrived six minutes ago and is talking to Doctor Banner. Would you like me to illuminate the path to the lab?"

  
"I think I remember it, J-man! Ms Potts gave me a really great tour yesterday, remember. Down the halfway to the left, 3rd door on the right. Thumb print and voice recognition with 13 digit password."

  
The doors of the elevator opened.  
"Have a good day, Miss Lewis," Jarvis said as she departed.

  
After a brief fight with her messenger bag and coffee thermos to open the door, she walked into the labs with a cheery smile.

  
"Jane, I'm here!" She called out, not seeing the boss lady immediately.

  
"We're back by the refrigeration unit," came Jane's voice from the far corner of the lab. Darcy deposited her belongings on the floor next to her work space (it had a pink doughnut waiting for her, thanks Jane!) and ventured into the maze of equipment.

  
" Darcy, this is Dr Banner and of course Tony Stark. Bruce, Tony, this is my assistant Darcy Lewis."

  
Darcy shook hands with Dr Banner first, "Nice to meet you! Thor has told me many tales of his Shield Brother Banner." She smiled. "And Jane's had nerdgasms over your papers."

  
Bruce blushed a bit and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

  
"Stop hogging all the attention, Big Green! You're not the only genius with a doctorate in the room." Stark broke in from Bruce's side. He reached forward and grabbed Darcy's hand, giving it a firm shake. "Welcome to the tower, Science Minion!" He exclaimed. "I hope you're ready to keep us all in line. Pepper and Jane have only said great things."

  
Darcy stared at the man for a moment, gripping his hand a bit tighter than necessary. She opened her mouth and words came pouring out.

  
"You're Tony Fucking Stark, holy shitballs!" Then she smacked her hand over her mouth as his jaw went slack. "Sorry, I mean. You're my soulmate? Thor bless us all, you're hot." She could feel her cheeks heating up as she dug herself deeper into a hole.

  
"I mean, you're a genius! Iron Man and the arc reactor and that paper you put out on clean energy plastics recycling and JARVIS and I sound like a crazy stalker. I'm going to shut up now and um, head back that way so I can go bury my head in sand."

  
Tony reached our and grabbed her hand before she could run away.

  
" Wanna get some coffee?" He asked smirking. "That was totally a euphemism, by the way."

  
Darcy rolled her eyes and dragged him to the door, grabbing her thermos along the way.  
"We can have coffee while we have coffee if you want," she grinned. "J-man!" She looked up at the camera as they fell into the elevator. "Somewhere with a bed please."

  
"As you wish, Miss Lewis," JARVIS replied.  
Tony and Darcy didn't hear.  
  
(When Darcy and Tony stumbled into the common room kitchen for breakfast the next day, covered in hickies and hair a mess, Thor swept them both up into a hug and began to recount his first meeting with Lady Darcy, his lightning sister. Tony made her a new taser by the end of the day. It was named MewMew2. It was perfect.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments so I can improve my writing in the future!


End file.
